(A) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting apparatus for generating simulated solar light.
(B) Description of the Related Art
With the increasing demands for limited energy resources in recent years, use of solar energy is becoming more and more popular. A solar cell can convert photo energy from sunlight directly into clean energy without causing negative environmental impacts. To obtain electric power, solar cells are generally installed on a roof or wall of a house which is accessible to sunlight.
In order to measure the performance of a solar cell, a step of evaluating the characteristics of the solar cell, especially the current-voltage characteristics, is required. The evaluating step generally uses a so-called solar simulator as a light source for evaluating the characteristics of the solar cells, instead of actual sunlight. The solar simulator radiates the artificial light of equalized radiance on the test plane of the solar cells in panel form and thus measures the current-voltage characteristics of the solar cell.
Solar simulator technology has developed for decades, and a variety of products are on the market. However, most of them are fabricated by a xenon lamp, and the common disadvantages of such products are short lifespan and high cost. A prior art solar simulator combines an incandescent lamp and a xenon lamp as a light source, and the simulated light is implemented by filtering infrared light of the incandescent lamp with a filter plate and incorporating infrared light of the xenon lamp. Spectral distribution of the simulated light with such combination is similar to that of actual solar light. However, the structure of this solar simulator is complicated, and the xenon lamp has short lifespan, high power consumption and high price, limiting the benefits of its use.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a light emitting apparatus for generating simulated solar light and reconstructing solar spectral distribution accurately.